The Ring (MPAS Version)
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sherman is now 22 and has adopted a son of his own. The two are living happy lives together until Sherman stumbles upon a supposedly cursed videotape who kills anyone who watches it within seven days, now Sherman must solve the mystery of the tape and find a way to break the curse before his seven days are up. Rated T for horror and blood. Please R
1. The Curse takes it's first Victim

** A/N: I've been going through a very bad case of writer's block over the past few weeks, during that time I spent it watching old horror movies. One of them being 'The Ring', and it was so good that I got the idea for this story.**

** Sherman is now 22 years old and how lives in Portland Oregon with his adopted eight year old son, Daniel. When someone close to him dies, he comes across a cursed videotape that kills anyone who watches it within seven days. So, enjoy!**

Inside a two story house in a rich neighborhood in Oregon, two girls named Amber and Jill were in Amber's room watching TV together lying down on Amber's bed facing the TV screen.

"God, I hate TV, especially Disney Channel. I mean... all they play now is teen sitcoms with stars that aren't even in their teen years, but they're in their twenties or thirties" Amber said as she kept on staring blandly at the screen.

"Uh-huh" Jill said simply.

"Whatever happened to the good stuff? MTV used to play rock concerts and music videos and all that, now they show reality shows about pregnant teens that we don't really care about, neither could we give a crap" Amber kept on making point after point.

"Uh-huh" Jill replied again.

"And what about Nick? The only thing good playing is that 'Ninja Turtles' cartoon reboot. All the old shows we used to love just vanished into thin air and nobody even remembers them. Even Spongebob just went totally annoying and nobody finds him tolerable" Amber said. Jill then rolled her eyes and handed Amber the remote.

"Fine, you can pick what we watch, I don't care" Jill said in a somber tone of voice. Amber then shut the TV off.

"Do you have any idea how many electro-rays of stupidity are going through our heads right now?" asked Amber. Jill then got a smile on her face and she sat up.

"I've got a better one. Have you ever heard about this videotape that kills you when you watch it?" Jill asked. Amber sat up on the bed and spoke with a confused look.

"What kind of tape?" Amber asked.

"A tape, a regular tape. People rent it, I don't really know..." Jill said and then continued as soon as Amber was fully sitting up.

"...You start to play it, and it's like something out of a nightmare. Then suddenly, this woman comes onto the screen. She turns around and starts staring at you through the screen with this dull expressionless face..." Jill explained. Amber was getting scared now and began shivering.

"...And as soon as it's over, your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it, and what they tell you is... you will die in seven days" Jill finished with a smile. Amber began stuttering.

"W-who told you about that?" she asked.

"Somebody from work" Jill replied.

"Who told you?" Amber asked again raising her voice in a defensive tone.

"What is your problem?" Jill asked with an irritated tone and a matching irritated face.

"I-I've watched it" Amber whispered in complete terror. Jill's face then went from irritated to humored.

"It's just a stupid story, Amber" Jill said rolling her eyes.

"No, I watched it with Mason last weekend" Amber said. Jill then got a confused look.

"I thought you were babysitting your nephew and niece" Jill pointed out. Turns out that was a lie, and Amber was doing something else with her longtime boyfriend since college, Mason.

"I wanted to tell you..." Amber began, but Jill cut her off.

"You were really with Mason all weekend?" she interrupted.

"Him and his friends were at this camping site up in the mountains. They were trying to record a football game, I guess the reception up there was so bad that..." Jill cut Amber off again.

"What are you talking about?" Amber got mad and shouted.

"LISTEN TO ME! We played the tape, the game wasn't on it, it was... it was... it was..." Amber kept on repeating the last few words of her sentence.

"What? What was it?" Jill asked.

"It was something else. We all thought it was some kind of sick joke, but after it was over the phone rang..." Amber continued. Now Jill was getting a look of concern.

"How long ago was that?" Jill asked.

"...That was a week ago, a week ago tonight" she whispered. Jill shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"You're just trying to scare me" Jill said. Amber began clutching her throat and making gagging noises and fell down onto Jill's lap.

"Amber? AMBER!?" Jill cried out. Amber then smiled and laughed and pointed at Jill's face.

"Oh you sneaky little freak!" Jill said as she pushed off Amber from her lap and onto the floor. Amber was still laughing.

"You so totally fell for it" Amber said laughing.

"So, what else did you guys do up there?" Jill asked with a devious smile.

"Like what?" Amber asked playing innocent. Jill's eyes widened and jaw lowered.

"Oh my God you TOTALLY had Sex with Mason!" the two of them then engaged in a huge pillow fight and there were feathers in the air due to the pillows hitting against each other's bodies. The phone then rang and the ringing interrupted their pillow fight. The two of them turned to the door and walked down the stairs.

"What are you waiting for? Answer it" Jill said. Amber's face just turned very pale and she stared upon the phone with a look of complete fear.

"You are such a wimp" Jill said walking up to the phone, picking it up, and pressing the 'Answer' button.

"Johnson residence" said Jill. She then turned to Amber and handed the phone over to her.

"Hello?" Amber asked. She went back to being relieved.

"Hi mom" Amber said. After a short while, Amber hung the phone up and Jill was looking through the fridge. While her friend was looking for something to eat, Amber walked back upstairs to her room only to see the door closed and water leaking underneath the door. Amber became scared again.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Amber called out. She slowly reached out for the doorknob and turned the knob slowly. Once she pushed the door open gently, she looked down at the trail of water to see it went all the way up to the TV set that turned on by itself and it showed an image of a stone well in the middle of the woods.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jill ran upstairs after hearing her friend's scream that was so loud it almost made her go deaf. She shut the fridge and ran upstairs to Amber's room.

"Amber?" Jill asked. She walked over to see Amber lying down on the floor with her face on the floor. She kicked Amber's body over to see a disfigured look of pure terror on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: There you have it! Amber was the first one to fall victim to the evil cursed videotape of death. In the next update, we'll get to see Sherman as a 22 year old now with a son he loves so much. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Sherman and Daniel

** A/N: In the last chapter, two teens, Amber and Jill were having a girl's night until Amber died at the hands of a curse that was cast upon her after watching a cursed videotape Jill had told her about. Now, in this chapter we will get to see the lives of Sherman and his son. Enjoy!**

It was now 6:00 in the morning in Portland Oregon and it was a cloudy day, not to mention it was raining. Sherman Peabody, a young adult of 22 years old was getting out of his king-sized bed and stretched. Sherman looked the same was he did when he was young, only he was more taller and his auburn hair turned a dark shade of brick red.

"Morning already?" Sherman asked himself. As Sherman got older, his voice changed as well. His voice sounded like Tobey MaGuire's voice. Once he got out of bed, he walked out of his room wearing his pajamas, which were simply a long sleeved gray cotton shirt with gray and black plaid pajama pants, and he had on socks and his favorite pair of black slippers.

Over the years, Sherman had graduated high school and moved to Portland Oregon to attend the University of Portland. He did have a girlfriend before he graduated, her name was Penny Peterson, but they've grown apart since they attended separate colleges in different states.

Sherman graduated the university last year with honors and after that, he decided to take up permanent residence in Portland since he had come to consider it his new home.

Also, after graduation, he adopted a son. An eight year old boy named Daniel. He spotted Daniel getting beaten and abused by his birth parents in an alley and Sherman fought them off. He decided to take Daniel in, and after winning one simple court battle against Daniel's abusive parents, he got to take his new son home for the first time.

After making coffee for himself, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Sherman was now wearing a long sleeved gray sweater, black skinny jeans, and gray Chuck Taylor sneakers that looked similar to the white ones he used to wear when he was seven.

"I'd better go wake Daniel up" Sherman said to himself. He then walked into the bedroom across the hallway from his and saw his son Daniel sleeping peacefully in his bed. Daniel had pasty white skin like Sherman did except he had freckles across his nose and cheeks, his hair was brown. Sherman smiled as he watched his son sleep, the sight was just comforting to him. Seeing his son at peace made him feel so happy inside. He was glad he adopted Daniel and let such an amazing little boy into his life. After sitting down he rubbed his son's back and spoke.

"Wake up, Daniel" Sherman whispered in his son's ear. Daniel groaned and woke up to see his dad's smiling face.

"Morning, dad" Daniel said getting up out of bed smiling back at his dad. Sherman hugged Daniel and spoke.

"Morning, kiddo. I made chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite" Sherman said ruffling his son's hair. Daniel's eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed.

"ALRIGHT!" Daniel shouted running out of his room in just his underwear. Sherman rolled his eyes. Daniel liked to sleep in his underwear instead of pajamas. He said pajamas made him feel really hot when he slept, and that his underwear was far more comfortable.

"Daniel, before you eat, please put on some clothes!" Sherman called out smiling.

"Sorry dad!" Daniel called back upon running back into the room and put on a long sleeved dark purple shirt, black jeans, and he wore converse on his feet like Sherman did.

"Much better. Now let's go get some breakfast, those chocolate chip pancakes are calling your name" Sherman said walking out of the room with Daniel beside him.

Sherman and Daniel ate their pancakes together (Well, Sherman ate his slowly, Daniel just gulled them down fast) taking bit after bit out of the tasty breakfast treats.

"You ready for school?" Sherman asked. Daniel smiled and nodded with pancake in his mouth. After breakfast was over, Daniel grabbed his brown book bag and Sherman took him down to their car in the apartment building parking structure.

Once they got to the school, Sherman got out of the car and looked at his son.

"You have your phone with you?" Sherman asked Daniel. Daniel pulled his red Verizon flip phone out of his pocket and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after school" Sherman said kissing his son on the forehead and hugged him tightly.

"I love you dad" Daniel said. Sherman loved being called dad, especially when it came from Daniel.

"I love you too" Sherman said ruffling his son's hair and got up.

"I'll pick you up later after school" Sherman said getting back into his car and driving away from the school.

Sherman then arrived at work and sat down at his desk. He was the CEO of the 'Peabody Enterprises' office branch in Portland. He was actually very fun to be around when he was at work, he was friends with everyone at the office, he even had lunch with some of them from time to time, he even brought Daniel to work with him a few times and everyone seemed to love his son.

"Mr. Peabody, sir?" Sherman said turning away from his computer to see his secretary, Chloe come in to the office.

"Chloe, we've been through this a million times, please call me Sherman" Sherman said smiling as he closed his Chromebook laptop.

"Yes of course, Sherman. Anyways, you have a phone call. It's someone named Felicity Nadir" Chloe said. Sherman knew Felicity, she was Mason Nadir's mother. Mason and Sherman were friends in elementary school and college.

"Transfer the call over to me immediately" Sherman said. Chloe nodded smiling.

"Yes sir" Chloe said as she walked back over to her desk. Sherman's phone rang and he picked up his phone

"Peabody Enterprises, this is Sherman. How may I assist you today?" he asked.

"Sherman, honey, it's Mrs. Nadir, Mason's mother" Felicity said over the phone.

"Oh, hello. And what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Sherman asked.

"I'll just cut to the chase. Mason's dead" said Felicity. Sherman was now in shock to hear this. His eyes widened and his smile turned to an expression of shock.

"What? How?" Sherman asked as his eyes began watering up with tears.

"He died last night. It wasn't just him, it was his girlfriend Amber too. A group of their friends died the same time as he did" Sherman was in shock to hear this.

"You want me to come to the funeral, don't you?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, it's tomorrow at 10:00, can you come?" Felicity asked.

"I can, I'll be there. Thank you for telling me" Sherman said.

"Thank you as well for accepting the invitation. Goodbye" Felicity said hanging up. Sherman hung up as well and then he buried his face into his arms and began crying.

Later that night, Sherman had already picked up Daniel from school, helped him with his homework, made dinner for the both of them, and gave Daniel a bath. Now the time was 7:36 and Sherman walked into Daniel's room.

"Alright, time for bed" Sherman said as he saw Daniel sitting down on his bed wearing only his underwear and he got underneath the blankets.

"Dad, why are you so sad?" Daniel asked as Sherman pulled the blankets up over Daniel's body and sat down on his son's bed.

"Because last night... a friend of mine died" Sherman said sadly. Daniel then got out of bed and hugged his dad.

"I'm sorry, dad" Daniel said. Sherman then sadly smiled a bit and hugged Daniel back.

"I'll be okay, I promise" Sherman said, wanting his son to know he would be alright. Mason was his friend and he lost him, but Daniel just wanted his dad to be happy.

"I don't like seeing you sad" Daniel said. Sherman was half sad half happy right now, sad because of Mason's unexplained death, and that Daniel was wanting to make him feel better.

"I'm a little bit sad, but I'm also happy because I have you in my life" Sherman said as he put Daniel back down onto his bed and pulled the covers over him a second time. Sherman kissed his son on his cheek and spoke.

"Try and get some rest, the funeral is tomorrow and I want you to come with me" Sherman said as he ruffled Daniel's hair. Before leaving the room, he heard Daniel speak.

"I love you, dad" Daniel said sweetly. Sherman turned around and looked at Daniel with a smile.

"I love you too, Daniel" Sherman said before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him. Sherman then changed into his pajamas and got into bed, and fell asleep.

**A/N: There you have it, Sherman is happy with the life he has now and has a son of his own and the two of them have a strong father/son relationship. He does everything with his son, even his homework. In the next update, we'll get to see Mason's funeral as well as how Mason died. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. A Funeral and an old Friend

** A/N: In the last update, Sherman is now having a happy life with his adopted son, Daniel. And he's received heartbreaking news that Mason has died a mysterious death. Now Sherman and Daniel are attending Mason's funeral. Enjoy!**

Sherman parked the car outside Mason's mother's house. She lived in a two story home outside of Portland, so it was a long drive there. Sherman and Daniel had some fast food on the way there before arriving at the house.

Sherman and Daniel wore the same outfits of black pants, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and a black blazer halfway buttoned over the shirt. Daniel saw that his dad was shaking with his hands on the steering wheel and he was sobbing. Daniel then tapped on Sherman's leg and he turned to his son.

"It'll be okay, dad. It's gonna be okay" Daniel said with a soft tone. Sherman smiled and put his hand under his glasses and wiped his eyes before any tears could fall free from them. He got out of the car and Daniel followed him. He knocked on the door and Mason's mother, Felicity Nadir opened the door.

"Sherman, it's so good to see you" the Indian woman said hugging Sherman and he hugged her back.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Nadir" Sherman said. They broke apart and she looked down to see Daniel standing next to Sherman.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is my son, Daniel" Sherman told her.

"Oh yes, I remember now, you adopted him a few years ago. Please, come on in" she told him. They then entered the house to see everyone dressed in black and talking to someone.

"You alright, dad?" Daniel asked. Sherman looked down to his son and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. You said it yourself, I'm gonna be okay" Sherman told his son.

"Sherman?" a voice said. Sherman then looked in front of him to see a tall slim blonde woman with brown streaks in her hair and she was wearing a black dress with a black cardigan over it.

"Penny?" he asked. This woman in front of him was indeed Penny Peterson, his high school girlfriend who broke up with him after they found out they were attending separate colleges.

"Yeah. Um, fancy seeing you here" Penny said awkwardly.

"Yeah... fancy" Sherman said. She looked down to see Daniel.

"Oh, you have a son now, that's nice" Penny said awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Uh-huh, his name is Daniel. I adopted him" Sherman said. Daniel just hid behind his dad's legs and waved hello. Penny returned the wave and gave a small smile.

"How old is he?" Penny asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward than it already was.

"Eight, he turned eight a few months ago" Sherman told her. A brief moment of silence followed since they were rather uncomfortable with this conversation they were having right now.

"So, you're the head of the Portland office of your dad's company. That's nice" Penny said with her foot twirling on the hardwood floor.

"Yep, and you're working in the field of TV production?" Sherman asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a few promotions away from working at CNN if I keep up my good work" Penny said.

"Good for you" Sherman said with half a smile. Penny just returned that half-smile. The two of them turned to see Mrs. Nadir standing next to them.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but... is it alright if I speak to you guys alone in the kitchen?" she asked. They looked at one another but then turned back to Mrs. Nadir.

"Uh, sure" Penny said.

"No problem at all" Sherman said. He then got down to Daniel's eye-level.

"Daniel, why don't you go have something to drink and sit down for a bit while I go talk to Mrs. Nadir for a bit, okay?" Sherman asked.

"Okay" Daniel said and walked away over to the punch bowl and poured himself a cup. Penny smiled at how Sherman loved his son and talked to him like they were best friends.

Once they were in the kitchen, Mrs. Nadir spoke to Sherman and Penny.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you guys. Please find out how my son died?" she asked.

"Why? Wasn't the cause of death labeled a heart attack or something?" Penny asked back.

"This is more than just a heart attack. I came over to his house to bring over something he left at my house. I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell a few times but he didn't answer, so I let myself in with the spare key under the doormat" Mrs. Nadir explained.

"And what did you see when you got in there? Mason's body?" Sherman asked.

"Not yet, but when I came inside, the TV was on, and there was water leaking out of it" she said. This caught the other two people's attention.

"Water?" they both said in unison.

"Yes, Water. And there was a trail of water that lead right upstairs and it ended at the entrance to a closet" Mrs. Nadir whispered. Mrs. Nadir's explanation was starting to somewhat scare Sherman and Penny as well as confuse them.

"A closet?" Penny asked. Mrs. Nadir just nodded.

"What was in it?" Sherman asked.

"I saw Mason huddled up against the corner of the closet, sitting in a large puddle of water and his face..."

"What was wrong with his face?" Sherman asked getting concerned a little bit.

"His face had this disfigured look on it, his jaw was dislocated, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and pus surrounded his eyes, and it was dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He looked like he was... terrified" Mrs. Nadir said as she was now trembling with each word she spoke.

"And you think this might actually be a homicide?" Penny asked. She only replied with a nod.

"A heart attack can't do that to a person, Penny. I think my son was murdered" Mrs. Nadir said putting her hands on Penny's shoulders. Sherman then spoke up.

"Weren't there also other people who died the same day Mason did? You mentioned something like that over the phone yesterday" Sherman asked. Mrs. Nadir turned to the auburn 22 year old and nodded.

"His girlfriend Amber died too, same type of look on her face" Penny was now even more shocked to be hearing this.

"Where was she?" Penny asked.

"She was having a slumber party with her friend, Jill. Jill came up the stairs and saw that the TV in Amber's room had static on the screen, there was water everywhere, her face was all disfigured and she looked like she was scared to death" said the Indian woman as she continued to explain the tragedy of these multiple deaths.

"What happened to Jill?" Sherman asked.

"The whole thing just shocked her into silence. Her parents sent her to a psychiatric hospital on the outskirts of Portland. She hasn't spoken to anyone since that night" Mrs. Nadir told them. Penny and Sherman looked at each other with concerned looks. This whole thing was mysterious to the both of them.

"Well, we need a lead if we're gonna investigate this" Sherman told her. Mrs. Nadir then walked over to the table at the other end of the kitchen and came back with some photos.

"Last week, Mason, Amber, and a few other friends went up to this campsite. They wanted to go somewhere special for some sort of football game and one day it was raining and they couldn't make it to the game so they decided to watch it on TV and record it" she told them. Now Sherman and Penny felt like they were getting somewhere.

"And...?" Penny asked, wanting her to continue.

"They found this videotape and they tried to record the game on that. When the game was over, they began watching the tape, but they said it wasn't the game that played on that tape. They said it was something else, and after it was over, someone told them on the phone that they would die in seven days" she told them.

"Wait, did you just say they watched a videotape and they died seven days later from watching it?" Sherman asked, clearly confused. She nodded and handed Penny a photograph, Sherman got closer to Penny to look at it as well. The photo showed people playing football outside a cabin and their faces were distorted like something that would be done with a photo editing tool on a computer.

"They took that picture the day after they watched the tape" Mrs. Nadir told them. Sherman took the photo from Penny's hands gently and stared into it some more.

"Where did they take this picture?" Sherman asked.

"They were at a place called 'Shelter Mountain Inn' when they took that photo. They were there for about three days, from Friday to Sunday" said Mrs. Nadir as she walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of Coke Zero and opened it. Sherman looked closer into the photo to see that the cabin they were in front of was there in the picture.

"Sherman, what do you see?" Penny asked.

"According to the photo, it looks like they stayed in Cabin 12" Sherman said.

"So, I'm guessing we'll get our answers if we go to Cabin 12?" Penny asked.

"Not 'We'. Just me, I'll go there. I'll see if there's anything there that could give us a lead on who killed Mason. And maybe I'll find something out about this 'Cursed Videotape'" Sherman said using air quotes while he said 'Cursed Videotape'.

"But if you're going to 'Shelter Mountain Inn' by yourself, who's gonna watch over Daniel?" Penny asked.

"I was wondering if you could babysit Daniel tomorrow? And maybe for a short while in the morning if I decide to stay the night at the Inn" Sherman said before putting the photo down on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, just give me your address and the time I'll be there before you leave" Penny said. Sherman nodded and he saw a notepad on the kitchen table and picked up the pen beside it to write down his address and the time she should be there and handed the note to her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you'd do this" Sherman said smiling.

"No problem" Penny said. The two of them walked out of the kitchen and continued to pay their respects to their dead friend.

**A/N: There you have it! Penny has made her appearance in the story for the first time and she'll be helping Sherman look into Mason's cause of death, as well as this mysterious videotape that supposedly killed him. In the next chapter, it's off to 'Shelter Mountain Inn' for Sherman, as well as seeing the videotape for the first time. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Sherman watches the Tape

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman and Daniel attended Mason's funeral, and they met Penny after a very long time of not seeing one another. Now Penny is working in the field of TV production. And now Sherman and Penny have been asked by Mason's mother to find out how her son REALLY died, and rumor has it that it was at the hands of a cursed video. This is where we left off from there, enjoy!**

Ding Dong! Sherman jumped off the couch wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt (sort of a mix of red and black) as well as a pair of black skinny jeans with red Converse high-tops on his feet. He then opened up the door to reveal Penny wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a tan wool hoodie over it, she also was wearing khakis and black leather boots.

"Penny, hey" Sherman greeted. Penny walked into the apartment and spoke.

"Hi. So, this is where you and Daniel live?" Penny asked looking around the halls.

"Yeah, three years of living here with my boy" Sherman said looking at the walls which were covered in framed photos of Sherman and Daniel together. One had Sherman and Daniel having ice cream together. The one next to it showed Sherman pushing Daniel on a swing at a playground. One photo above those two showed Daniel in front of a birthday cake with a lit number eight candle on it, and Sherman was right next to him smiling at him.

"You two look so happy together" Penny said.

"I know. I love him so much" Sherman said. He then walked Penny into the living room and saw that Daniel was in the living room, watching 'Ninja Turtles' his favorite TV show.

"Hey, Daniel" Sherman said getting his son's attention. He looked behind him to see his dad standing next to Penny.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You remember Penny? You met her at the funeral yesterday" Sherman asked his son.

"Uh-huh, why?" Daniel asked getting up off the couch and over to Penny.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while okay? Penny's gonna keep an eye on you. Be good for her, okay?" Sherman asked his son after getting to his son's eye level and put a hand on his head.

"Okay dad. I will" Daniel told his father before launching himself into Sherman's arms and they hugged one another tightly. Once they broke apart, Sherman gave Daniel a kiss on the forehead goodbye and got up to speak to Penny.

"His bedtime is usually around 9:00 on the weekends, and he normally watches TV to pass that time. Just thought I'd let you know" Sherman told her as he picked his car keys off the coffee table.

"Alright, thanks for the tip" Penny said. Sherman began walking to the front door, but then he turned around to speak to Penny again.

"Oh, and Daniel doesn't sleep in pajamas, he prefers his underwear. It's normal for him to be like that in case you were wondering" Sherman told her.

"Sherman, you don't have to worry. I've got this under control" Penny assured him. He just smiled and waved goodbye to Penny and Daniel before leaving the apartment and getting into his car and driving off for 'Shelter Mountain Inn'.

It was a seven hour drive to get to the inn. Sherman had to drive up a windy road up a mountain. By the time Sherman had arrived at the inn it was getting dark and the sun was close to setting. He parked his car, grabbed his black leather book bag, and walked up to a cabin that said 'Registration'. He went inside the cabin and saw someone sitting at the desk. He was the only one in the cabin, it was empty except for him.

"Hello sir" the person at the desk greeted. Sherman walked up to the desk and spoke.

"Hi, um, I'm here because one of my friends left something here at the cabin they were staying at. They checked in on Friday about a week ago and stayed until Sunday" Sherman lied. He hated to lie to people, but this time he had to. He wouldn't let Sherman on the premises if he knew he was investigating a murder.

"Alright then. What was your friend's name?" the man asked.

"Nadir. Mason Nadir" Sherman said. The man nodded and took out a red velvet felt book and opened it up.

"Give me a little while, okay?" the man asked. Sherman nodded and looked around the cabin. He saw a rack full of videotapes against the wall next to the door. Most of the tapes were labeled, a lot of them were old Disney movies.

"I see you have a nice video cassette collection here" Sherman said.

"Thank you, the reception on the mountain sucks here so we had VHS tape players put in each cabin" the man told him as he kept searching through the book. Sherman got down on his knees to see one tape that was in between the VHS tape of 'Fantasia' and the VHS tape of 'A Bugs Life' was one tape that had no case and wasn't labeled on the front or sides.

"What do we have here?" Sherman muttered to himself. He took the tape off the shelf and inspected it side to side. He looked at the back side and the front side.

"Why isn't this labeled?" Sherman whispered to himself. He looked around and unzipped the side pocket of his bag and placed the tape inside. He then zipped the bag back up and got back up.

"Oh here we are, Mason Nadir, Cabin 12" the man said. Sherman then walked over to the desk.

"Thanks. Now I know where to look" Sherman said smiling. The man then turned around and took a key off the key-rack with a small key with a white label on it with the number 12 on it.

"Oh, feel free to stay the night there if you want to. It's getting dark out there and you don't wanna be falling asleep on the way back home" the man said with a smile at the end of his sentence. Sherman smiled and nodded before leaving the cabin and looked to the very end of his left to see six cabins spread out across the mountain surface. He saw that there was a sign by the cabin at the very end that said '12' on a sign.

"There you are" Sherman said as he began walking. He took his phone out and dialed Penny's cell phone number. She didn't answer so he decided to leave a message.

"Penny, it's Sherman. I just wanted to let you know that I have arrived at the inn and I'm staying at the cabin that Mason and Amber were staying at. I'll be back at about sometime in the afternoon tomorrow. Tell Daniel I said goodnight and that I love him. Bye" Sherman said before hanging up. Sherman then got onto the cabin's front porch and unlocked the door with the key given to him by the man at the front desk. Once he got in there. The whole place was dark. There was only a bed, a sofa, a recliner, a coffee table, and a TV with a VHS player on top of it inside the cabin.

"It's pretty small" Sherman said as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He didn't bother turning the lights on and just shut the curtains on the windows. He then saw some candles on the table and a box of matches next to them, he lit all the candles and put them in different ares of the room to let a little bit of light into the small cabin. Sherman then took the tape out of his bag.

"How can something outdated and lifeless kill someone?" Sherman asked as he held the tape in his hands and stared down at it. He then walked over to the TV set and got down on his knees. He stood up for a brief minute to turn the TV on and then put the tape inside and then he sat back down.

"Okay, let's see what's on this thing" Sherman said as he turned the volume up a little bit on the TV. For a while, the screen was just black, but then it showed a small wave of static.

"Come on, play already" Sherman whispered irritatedly. The tape then began playing.

The first image on the tape was a glowing white ring of light that made high pitched hovering noises. Sherman just made a confused expression as he wondered what this image meant.

The next image was of a river with some blood flowing in the water itself.

After that, the tape showed a wooden chair inside a big white room.

Sherman showed another confused facial expression when he saw the next image, an image of a ray of sunlight shining down locks of jet black hair.

The next image showed a woman in a mirror brushing her hair and smiling as she did so. This image made Sherman feel a little creeped out, as if the woman was actually smiling at HIM.

The woman stopped smiling and brushing her hair so that the tape could show another mirror but the background was black and a little girl with long jet black hair and a white nightgown backed away into the shadows. The tape then cut back to the woman in the other mirror but she was facing her right and smiling.

"What is all this?" Sherman asked himself as he kept focusing on the screen.

The next image on the tape showed a rusty nail with one lone drop of blood flowing down it.

Sherman got creeped out again as he saw the next image, a house with a man looking down at him from a window. The man was looking down at Sherman but then turned his head around to see something else.

The next image on the tape showed a cliff with grass blowing in the wind as well as a tree with rustling branches. A fly then just all of a sudden appeared and began crawling around in the air as if it wasn't part of the tape.

Sherman then got disgusted by the next image on the tape which was of a close up of a human mouth vomiting up something tube-shaped (Supposedly his intestines) and making regurgitating sounds as the person threw up.

The next image took Sherman by surprise, a face strangling against a black rubber surface.

"Woah!" Sherman said jumping in surprise a little bit.

Then the tape cut to an image of a big bright white circle about to be covered by a black circle, sort of like an eclipse.

After that, the image of a dead tree with black bark and no leaves on it came on the screen, and the branches were covered in flames.

The next part of the tape showed the rusty nail again, only it went right through the tip of human finger and made the fingernail come right off, causing a high pitched whining sound to be made.

Sherman flinched at that part.

The next image showed a bunch of maggots squirming around each other all over the screen.

After a brief flash of light, the tape then changed from the maggots to several people swimming around in a body of water with no room to swim around or past another person.

The tape then cut to show a table with a chair and a glass of water on it. The chair backed up away from the table a little bit by itself, and then a very large very long millipede coming out from underneath the table.

Sherman got confused again at the next image on the tape, which showed an open door of a barn and it showed a goat being pulled by an unseen figure inside the barn.

The next image on the tape showed a close up of a horse's eye. And there was a glimmer of light inside the eye.

The tape showed the big white circle again being covered up some more by the black circle even more, the light was now in the shape of a crescent moon.

The next image disturbed Sherman a little bit, the image of several human fingers inside a wooden box with the lid right next to it, and some of them were twitching like worms inside the box.

The image of the dead tree on fire was shown again, some static was made in the middle of the screen and the fire was spread as one large flame covering the tree.

The image of the face struggling against the black rubber surface that made Sherman flinch came up again, and the high pitched whining stopped.

The woman from the mirror came up again, she was seen doing her hair in front of a mirror and she turned around and began frowning, supposedly she saw Sherman through the screen and was frowning at him.

Sherman was freaked out even by this image the most.

The house from the near beginning of the tape was shown again, except no one was staring down from the top window.

The same chair that was the third image from the tape was seen again only it was spinning around, upside down in midair.

Now the image changed to a ladder leaning against a wall. Sherman had no idea what a ladder had to do with any of these other images on the tape.

Sherman began looking up closer to see the next image, which was the body of a dead horse lying down on a beach with the waves crashing down on the corpse with a little flute playing in the background of this part.

Now it showed the woman from the mirror again, only she was standing on the edge of a cliff and she extended her arms out and fell forwards. Sherman gasped and covered his mouth to see the image of that woman committing suicide.

The next image on the tape showed the same ladder from before falling down from the wall.

The circle of light showed up again only the black circle had covered it completely. The light was getting in through the edges of the black circle, forming the white ring of light, the first image on the tape itself.

The falling ladder popped up again and it showed the ladder falling to the ground and making thudding noises.

And the final image, was a well made from stones covered in moss in the middle of a valley surrounded by dead trees, fog, and dead grass. The tape then cut to static after that. Sherman then quickly shut the TV off and ejected the tape from the VHS player.

"Okay, that was weird" Sherman said to himself as he put the tape back in his bag.

**BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!**

Sherman jumped and gasped and turned around to the telephone next to the bed.

**BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!**

Sherman then walked slowly towards the phone and placed his hand over the phone itself, slowly getting ready to pick it up.

**BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!**

Sherman picked the phone up and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Sherman asked. There was a short period of silence before Sherman got an answer.

**"Seven Days"** a small whisper said. Sherman then got scared and slammed the phone down on the receiver. Sherman then looked at his bag which contained the tape inside the pocket.

"Oh my God, it's true. That tape really did kill Mason" Sherman whispered. Now Sherman had only seven days left to live unless he could find a way out of this and avoid death.

**A/N: Wow, now Sherman has watched the tape and got the phone call saying he would die in seven days. But on the bright side, the hypothesis that this killer tape was the cause of Mason's death has been confirmed. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Sherman shows Penny the Tape

** A/N: Sherman just watched the tape (Big mistake) and he got the phone call saying he would die in seven days, confirming that Mason did die from watching this videotape. Now this is where we left off from there. Enjoy!**

** Day 1**

Sherman stayed the night, had breakfast, and then drove home to Portland. The drive was long like always, and he arrived at 5:22 in the afternoon. He walked up to the front door, unlocked it and then stepped inside his apartment.

"DAD!" he heard a voice call out. Sherman saw Daniel running up to him and hugging his waist.

"Hey, there's my favorite boy. How are ya?" Sherman asked as he picked Daniel up in his arms.

"Good. Penny and I watched 'Ninja Turtles' all night last night, and we had pizza for dinner!" Daniel told his dad excitedly.

"Oh really? Sounds like you two had a lot of fun" Sherman said running his hand through Daniel's hair. He then looked to his left to see Penny standing there watching them and smiling. Sherman smiled back and then turned back to Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel. Why don't you get some clean underwear and meet me in the bathroom and I'll give you a bath" Sherman told his son.

"Can we have the bubbles in it?" asked Daniel excitedly with wide eyes.

"I don't see why not. Now go get ready" Sherman said putting his son down on the floor.

"Okay" Daniel said running towards his room. Sherman and Penny were now the only two people in the room right now.

"How was the trip?" Penny asked. Sherman just took out his phone and activated the camera feature.

"Take my picture" Sherman told her.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Just take it" Sherman said. Penny then just shrugged and took the picture as asked. Sherman and Penny then looked at the photo to see Sherman's face was all blurry just like Mason's face was in the picture that was taken by the cabin.

"Why is your face like this?" Penny asked.

"I think..." Sherman began as he took the tape out of his bag and was about to hand it over to Penny, but then he snatched it back and held it against his chest.

"...I-I-I-I-I don't think you should see this" Sherman said turning away from Penny with the tape still against his chest. Penny then walked over to the front of him.

"Oh come on, we agreed we'd solve this thing together. We can't do that if you're hiding the most crucial piece of evidence?" Penny asked. Sherman looked down at the tape and then looked back up.

"Come on, show it to me" Penny asked. Sherman then guided her to the living room and turned on the TV. The apartment came with furnishings of it's own, and it had a DVD player and a VHS player too along with the eighty inch SONY TV set. Sherman handed Penny the tape.

"You go ahead and watch it. I've gotta give Daniel a bath" Sherman said walking away out of the room and into the bathroom. Penny then put the tape in the VHS player and sat down on the couch. The image of the big white ring of light came on the screen as she began watching.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sherman came in to see Daniel sitting down against the wall with the tub already filled with water and it was bubbly.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know" Sherman said as he saw his son with a towel covering all of his body sitting against the wall.

"But I wanted to. Bath time is more fun with you around" Daniel said with a smile.

"Alright, into the tub" Sherman ordered. Daniel then took the towel off and got into the tub. Sherman then took a small yellow bucket off the sink and put it in the tub to fill it up with water.

"How much did you miss me while I was gone?" Sherman asked before pouring the water on Daniel's head, getting his brown hair all wet.

"This much" Daniel said extending his arms to the sides. Sherman was touched to know he had a son who loved being around him and couldn't stand to go a day without seeing him.

"I'm very happy to know that. And truth be told... I missed you too" Sherman said before rubbing shampoo into Daniel's hair.

"Really? How much?" Daniel asked. Sherman then extended his arms to his sides the same length Daniel did.

"This much" Sherman said before pouring water on Daniel's head to wash out the shampoo. There was a knock on the door and Sherman automatically knew it was Penny.

"Excuse me, I have to go talk to Penny. Can you scrub your back for me while I'm gone?" Sherman asked. Daniel nodded and he handed his son the brush. Sherman left the bathroom and shut the door for Daniel to bathe in privacy.

"Well, it was a very nice student-esque film" Penny said.

"And what do you make of it?" Sherman asked. Penny rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... it disturbed me most of the time because the scenes didn't make any sense and it was just downright scary" Penny told Sherman. Music began filling up the hallways and Penny looked down to see her phone was ringing

**Neomu yeppeo jigo sexy hae jyeosseo Geu namja ttaemun iji? Mureo bol ppeon haetda nikka? Neo bakkun Hwajang pumi mwonji**

"I see you like 'Girls Generation'" Sherman said chuckling. The song playing on Penny's phone was 'I got a Boy' by a Kpop band called 'Girls Generation'.

"Yeah, saw them in concert a few months ago in Chicago. Loved them ever since" Penny said as she took her phone out her pocket.

"Hello?" Penny answered.

**"Seven Days" **the voice that Sherman heard before whispered before going to dial tone. Penny then hung up.

"I got that call too. Unless we figure out how to break the curse, we're both gonna die" Sherman told Penny.

"So, I'm guessing that that whole 'Cursed Videotape' rumor is true?" Penny asked. Sherman only nodded. Penny and Sherman then walked into the living room and Penny took the tape out of the VHS player.

"Well, if we're gonna look into this... could you make a me a copy to study from my house?" Penny asked.

"Sure. I think I've got some blank tapes stored up in my attic" Sherman said walking away from Penny and went up to the attic taking out a shoebox filled with several black unmarked VHS tapes.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry" Sherman said as he went over to his VHS player, put a blank tape into the bottom slot, while the original tape was on top and pushed a button to make a copy of the tape.

After a while, the tape was copied and Penny was getting ready to leave. Her copy of the tape was sticking out of the pocket of her leather jacket.

"Thanks for looking after Daniel for me, it helps" Sherman said.

"No problem. Speaking of Daniel, he has school tomorrow, right?" asked Penny.

"Yeah, why?" Sherman asked.

"Then could you come over to my place after you've dropped off Daniel and we can look over the tape?" Penny asked as she took out a piece of paper with her address on it and handed it to Sherman.

"Sure. Thanks again, and goodnight" Sherman said.

"Goodnight" Penny said before shutting the door and left the building. Sherman was now concerned more than ever, now his life and Penny's were at stake. Sherman then just decided to change into his pajamas without showering and just get into bed and fall into a peaceful, exhaust induced sleep.

**A/N: So now Penny has watched the tape, and we got to see a cute father/son moment with Daniel and Sherman as he gave him a bath. Also, there are two cursed tapes because Penny made a copy of it to study from home. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
